Fightin' Lessons With Uncle Eliot
by langstonlover
Summary: Eliot Spencer teaches his young teenage nephew, JT Langston, how to fight like a hitter lol Oh and by the way this is set in the 1880s, which is JT's time. Hope ya like it.


"Keep your hands open boy," Eliot told his teenage nephew. "Don't clench your fists together so tight." JT followed his uncle's instructions and loosened his hands, that were tightly clenched into fists. "Like that?" He asked hopefully? "Uh huh." Eliot replied, smiling proudly. "Now get into your first position." He instructed the kid.

JT put up his now ready hands and stood firmly so that Eliot couldn't knock him over. "Is this right Uncle Eliot?" JT asked, unsure of what his Uncle wanted him to do. The proud smirk on Eliot's face faded and he shook his head. "No...You aren't stable enough. If an assassin came up behind ya he'd knock ya over with one shove." He Said, demonstrating what could happen by shoving JT a little and watching him fall over.

JT hit the ground on his back and whimpered. "God, Uncle Eliot, what's your problem today!? You've knocked me down like that five times today!" The boy snapped, obviously irritated and somewhat hurt that his Uncle kept shoving him to the ground.

"You're lucky it's me that's pushin' ya around!" Eliot snapped back. "If it was somebody else you'd probably be dead by now!"

JT's lip quivered and Eliot could see the tears starting to fill the young cowboy's crystal clear blue eyes. "That's it!" JT said angrily. "Im done with this crap." The kid got up off the ground and began to walk away. "John Thomas Langston!" Eliot yelled after him. "You get back here right now, young man! We ain't done here!"

"Yes we are!" JT snapped. "You're not teachin' me anymore! Rafe can teach me how to fight better than you can!" Eliot's eyes went cold and hard and he gnawed at his lip in anger. "What did you just say to me, boy!?" He demanded, catching up to JT and grabbing him by the arm. JT turned around to face him. "I said that my Pa's a better fighter than you are!" He said firmly, holding his ground. Eliot chuckled a little. The kid definatly had a good streak of courage in him, that's for sure. Up until now there hadn't been anyone brave enough to stand up to him.

"Well then show me!" Eliot challenged. "Show me how good your daddy can fight!" "Fine!" JT agreed. "I'll go get him." Eliot held him back. "I meant I wanna fight you!" Eliot told him. JT scowled at him. "How the hell is that gonna show ya how good of a fighter Rafe is?" He asked, a little confused but still angry. "It was his seed that made ya wasn't it!?" Eliot asked. "If he's half as good as you think he is than you ought to be too." JT growled, turned around quickly and threw a punch at Eliot. Eliot smiled wickedly and blocked the attempted assault.

"You'll have to do better than that kid!" Eliot told him. JT swung left and right repeatedly at his uncle, angrily, wanting to hit the older man so much. "Awe you aint nothing but a little boy!" Eliot taunted his nephew, laughing while the angry teenager kept trying to land a punch in his face. "Shut up!" JT snapped.

Eliot just laughed, still blocking the boy's fists with his larger hands. "You couldn't punch me if I were standing stiff as a board!" Eliot taunted again, laughing even harder. JT's face got red and he growled angrily. "I said SHUT UP!" He shouted as loud as he could, swinging a powerful right hook towards Eliot's face and landing it right in the corner of the professional hitter's mouth. Eliot grunted with the blow and hit the ground.

JT just stood there for a moment in shock, before he finally realized what he had done. "Oh God!" JT gasped, hurrying to help Eliot up. "Uncle Eliot! I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad! I...I.." JT stopped his apology when he saw that his uncle was smiling, and even chuckling a little as he got to his feet. "Don't be sorry, JT." Eliot told his nephew.

"That was a hell of a hit" JT looked up at Eliot timidly. "So you ain't mad at me?" He asked hopefully. "Ofcourse not." Eliot reassured the boy, wiping the trickle of blood from his split lip. "Good lord, JT you've sure got some hard fists." He said laughing. JT smiled. "I guess I take after my uncle." He said happily. Eliot smiled. "I guess you do..." He said proudly, ruffling the kid's hair. "But don't forget about your daddy. He's quite the fighter too ya know."

JT gave Eliot a questioning look. "I thought you said you were better?" He questioned him. Eliot chuckled. "No, JT..." He said. "Your Pa and I fought once, and it didn't turn out to well for me." JT laughed a little. "Well what happened?" He asked. Eliot smiled. "We got into a bit of a disagreement when I found out he knocked up my baby sister." He told him. "Long story short, I got whupped pretty bad...But remember I was younger then, so I didn't really know much about fighting." JT laughed. "Now don't laugh at me, boy." Eliot told him. "Ya know your not to big to go over my knee." JT smiled. "Sorry Uncle Eliot." He said, still grinning with amusement.

"I'll laugh about it when I get home." Eliot grinned and tackled the boy playfully, getting him into a headlock and messing up his dark fluffy hair. "Come on Uncle Eliot! Let me go!" JT begged. Eliot laughed and Continued to ruffle the kid's hair. "Not a chance." He said, smiling. "He Eliot!" The older man heard a familiar voice call from behind them both. Still holding tight to his struggling nephew, he turned around to face Hardison. "What do you want?" Eliot asked the other man. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

Hardison glanced at the young cowboy struggling to free himself from Eliot's tight grip. "So yer beatin' up your own nephew now..." Hardison said disapprovingly. "That's sad Eliot." Eliot scowled at his friend. "I ain't hurtin' this child." He told him. "Now tell me what you want and get lost." Hardison put his hands up in surrender and backed up a little.

"I wanted to know just when you planned on gettin' dinner ready. We're all starvin'." He complained. An idea suddenly struck Eliot's mind and he grinned mischievously. "Alright Hardison." He said. "I suppose if your so hungry I'll go make supper now." He then released JT, and gave him a mischievous smile. "JT.." He said to the boy. "Hardison here is gonna take over for me for awhile...Show him everything I've taught ya'..." He instructed the kid, grinning as he walked to his horse. "Oh..." he continued, turning back to look at his nephew. "And DON'T go easy on him." He told him. JT grinned and began walking towards Hardison with his eyes eager and his fists ready to fight. "Yes sir." He said happily.

"Whoa now wait just a minute Eliot!" Hardison quickly shouted out. "I don't wanna fight one of your..." Before he could finish his sentence JT tackled him to the ground. Eliot laughed as he watched the pretty much one sided fight from his horse.

God he sure was proud of that kid. Never in his life had he met someone that was that strong at such a young age. He chuckled to himself as he watched JT whip Hardison's ass. "That's my boy." He whispered to himself, feeling proud "That's my little Johnny boy." He smiled and turned his horse towards the house. Kicking the animal into a gallop he smiled to himself. "Yep" He said to himself. "Ain't no doubt that kid takes after his Uncle Eliot."

THE END


End file.
